December 25, 2013 Main Event
The December 25, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the American Bank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas on December 19, 2013. Episode summary The Bella Twins & Natalya vs AJ Lee, Tamina & Aksana Having coming up short against Divas Champion AJ Lee at WWE TLC, Natalya was looking for a measure of retribution on WWE Main Event as she joined forces with The Bella Twins to take on Lee, her personal muscle Tamina Snuka and Aksana in a Six-Divas Tag Team Match. AJ Lee gloated a little too much too early in the bout and received a boot to the gut from Brie Bella, who was able to wrestle the wiry Lee to the canvas.Aksana didn’t fare much better against Natalya. The Lithuanian beauty was quick to tag Tamina into the bout. Snuka overpowered Natalya, leaving her writhing on the mat in pain and prone to an attack by AJ Lee. Firmly in control, the Divas Champion and her cohorts cut the ring in half, keeping the Hart Dungeon graduate from tagging in her partners. Natalya was able to evade a running attack from Snuka in the corner and getNikki Bella into the match. The referee temporarily lost control of the proceedings, as all six Divas traded devastating moves. When the smoke cleared, Nikki was able to roll Snuka up to claim victory for the stars of “Total Divas.” Kofi Kingston vs Fandango The fleet-footed Fandango is days away from challenging Big E Langston for the Intercontinental Championship, following his victory in a Christmas Present on a Pole Match this past Monday on Raw. What better way to prepare than to take on Kofi Kingston, a Superstar who has held the title four times? Kingston continued showing his newfound aggression, wrenching away on the arm of Fandango in the opening moments of the match. The Dreadlocked Dynamo had an answer for everything the ballroom dancer threw his way during their bout Wednesday night. Fandango took a few seconds to regroup on the arena floor, talking things over with the beautiful Summer Rae at ringside. The dancer was able to retake control of the bout, but Kingston’s unmatched agility made it hard to keep it. Fandango slowed The Wildcat down, sending him shoulder-first into the ring post, then slamming Kofi’s arm into the steel ring steps. Fandango continued targeting Kingston’s arm, applying various submission holds and driving his knees into his foe’s elbow to weaken the limb. He did not focus on Kofi’s legs, which still allowed The Dreadlocked Dynamo to leap around the ring with ease. Things looked dire for Fandango after Kingston connected with the Boom Drop. However, the ballroom dancer avoided Trouble in Paradise, landing a roundhouse kick of his own. The Wildcat made a last ditch effort to hit a high-flying move from the top rope, but Summer Rae jumped onto the apron. The distraction allowed Fandango to knock Kofi off his perch and hit a sit-out suplex from the ropes, followed up by his stunning top-rope legdrop, which sealed the victory. Big E Langston will be in for a challenge on the final Raw of 2013. Not only will he have to worry about the crafty Fandango, but Summer Rae is sure to do all she can to make sure her dance partner has the Intercontinental Championship around his waist when 2014 starts. Results * Six-Diva Tag Team Match: Natalya & The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) defeated AJ Lee, Aksana & Tamina Snuka * Singles Match: Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Kofi Kingston Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:Main Event episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Aksana Category:Brie Bella Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes